What She Wanted
by Sharklady1010
Summary: All she wanted was a normal life, but that never happened when she joined Fairy Tail. After a marathon of the same nightmare she starts to worry. That same day she finds a mysterious flyer in her room. She picks it up and is taken into her dreamworld while her guild mates try to find a way to wake her back up. Will feelings be revealed inside and outside the dream world?
1. Chapter 1

**Now obviously this is gonna be a new story. I'm also writing another one. Sometimes I get bored with one story when I get ideas for another story. Enjoy the first chapter.**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I wake up startled. That same dream again. The same one where I'm isolated in the mountains. No friends. No family. No magic. A normal life alone. I can remember each part vividly. I used to want a normal life, but that isn't going to happen. Not in this crazy place.

I get out of my bed and I get ready. I braid my hair (for once), I put on a blue tank top, a white jacket, a white skirt, and black heels. I grab my purse and begin to walk out the door when something catches my eye. A flier on the floor of my room. I reached down to pick it up as a cold breeze entered my room and everything changed.

**This was more of a prologue. Now you're probably wondering what happens next. That's the cliffhanger. I win. Mwahahahahaha! Lol. Get ready for the next chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 or something like that. Enjoy! R&R!**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I look around and feel the cold wind. The snow is a good foot deep. I reach for my keys and I don't find them. I begin shivering and collapse. Before my vision goes blurry I hear the sound of a cart in the snow. As three people get out of it that remind me of friends. "Who is she?" Those words echo in my head as I black out.

**Normal P.O.V**

I jump through Lucy's window. She hasn't been at the guild yet, so I'm concerned. Ice princess and the demon use the door. We all stare in shock at the blonde haired mage out cold on the floor.

"Oh god," the demon gasps.

"Who in their right mind would do this?!" ice princess mumbles.

"Lucy!" Happy screams.

I go over to pick her up and lay her on her bed, "Get up Lucy! You can't be dead! Not now!"

"I'll get Master Makarov. You two stay with Lucy. No fighting. Got it?" the demon demands as she walks out the door.

"Yes m'am!" ice stripper and I shout at the same time.

"What's that on the floor?" I ask.

Ice princess picks it up, "A flyer. All it's magical property is gone."

"How did it get in here?"

"No idea."

"What happened?" gramps asks entering the room.

"She's out cold. It's like a spell," the demon tells gramps.

"We also found this flyer gramps," ice princess hands gramps the flyer.

"It's one of those flyers dark guilders are spreading around. This isn't good at all," gramps scratches his moustache.

"What do the flyers do?" the demon asks.

"They put the victim under a sleeping spell. The dark guilds have only been targeting civilians, but now they've stepped out of line. They are going to pay," gramps burns the flyer and storms out of the house.

I hope she wakes up. We all do.

**In Lucy's dream world…**

"Who is she?" a red head asks.

"Don't ask me, Erza!" a man with pink hair replies.

"Shut up, Natsu! Or she'll kill you!" a man with a cross necklace yells.

"You're one to talk, Gray!" Natsu yells back.

"Both of you shut up!" Erza looks angry.

"Her eyes are opening!" Gray says making everyone turn their attention to the blonde haired girl.

She opens her eyes slowly and looks around. She notices the familiar faces, but doesn't remember anything except the chilling wind and snow.

"Where am I?" she mumbles still half asleep.

"Are you fine? You got hypothermia. You almost died," Erza tells the blonde.

"Oh. I need to go," the blonde gets up and heads to the door, but Gray stops her.

"First your name," he says causing her to back up.

"Lucy," the girl replies.

"I'm Gray. Why were you out there?" he asks.

"I'm not sure, but I was there for a reason," Lucy answers avoiding everyone's gaze.

"First we have to head to town to pick up a few things," Erza reminds Gray.

"Oh yeah! We have to get some more deer hide!" Natsu finally remembers.

"Here's a coat," Erza hands Lucy a thick fur coat, "We're going into the storm."

They leave.

**In the real world…**

"I'm pretty ticked," Gray looks at Lucy's sleeping body.

"We all are," Erza replies with a depressed look on her face.

"How about we set up a kissing booth. Say a guy kisses Lucy and then she wakes up!" Natsu suggests.

"AYE!" Happy agrees.

"That's a stupid idea, Natsu!" Gray whacks Natsu upside the head.

"It could work!" Natsu yells back.

"Like it would flame brain!" Gray shouts.

"Stripper!"

"Fire breath!"

"Ice princess!"

"Flame queen!"

"Ice boy!"

"Fire boy!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Erza looks demonic.

"Aye!" Natsu and Gray act all buddy buddy.

"Let's pray she'll wake up," Erza's voice saddens and her expression changes.

**More cliffhangers! I love them. Do you?**


	3. Chapter 3 If Only?

**It's been a long wait for this story. Sorry guys. I'm also working on another one called Just Another Fan Fiction. This one is just for fun. Enjoy!**

The dream world...

"How much farther?" Lucy asks.

"A few more miles. I'm Erza by the way. The pink haired guy is Natsu," Erza replies.

"I've always hated walking across the Fore Warned Mountains," Natsu mumbles.

"I never really minded it. As long as the twins of the Sabertooth business don't show up," Gray shoves his hands in his pants pockets.

"Businesses?" Lucy asks another question yet again.

"Yeah. We used to be number one and we had tons of branches, until the minor ones began shutting down. Only two branches remain. Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale. We're the business owners," Erza explains.

"CARRIAGE!" Natsu shouts shoving Erza and Lucy out of the road. The carriage slows down and two male figures come out. One has blonde hair and the other has a dark cloak.

"What do we have here? Fairies?" the blonde one laughs.

"Sting. Rogue," Natsu spits the words out like poison.

"Who's this blondie?" the blonde one looks at Lucy.

"Sting we need to go," the cloaked one returns to the carriage.

"Leave Lucy alone!" Gray yells.

"Whatever," Sting mumbles heading to the carriage, "I was done here anyways.."

"Well you shouldn't have come," Lucy mumbles quietly.

Now to Earthland...

Natsu looks at Lucy's sleeping body. Why didn't he get here earlier? He rests his head on his hands and a single tear flows down his cheek.

"Hey flame brain," Gray says without the yelling, "It's my turn to guard."

"I know ice boy. Don't try anything," Natsu pushes past Gray and leaves the apartment.

Gray sits in the lounge chair. Memories flash in his mind. She was so happy, he thinks. If only there was a way... His thoughts drift off.

**More cliffhangers. Thanks guys. Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4 Dinner?

**And I am back. Remember. This is just a mini story, but if gets more than 10 chapters I guess it'll turn into a good story. Enjoy chapter 4!**

Earthland at the guild….

"This really has me pissed off. It's been two days now. Who the hell would do this to Lucy?!" Natsu throws chairs at Gajeel.

"And why the hell are you taking it out on me?!" Gajeel shouts.

"That's enough you two," Makarov demands sending his giant fist the size of a house to knock them out, "The only thing we can do is wait."

"BUT THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Natsu argues, "THIS IS WORSE THAN THAT DAMNED INFINITY CLOCK!"

"Watch your language! There are children present!" Mira raises her voice to the surprise of her guild mates, "Listen to what Master has to say!"

"Natsu. Waiting is the only option. Nothing else has worked," Makarov tells the ticked off salamander.

"We're all bothered by this Natsu. Just take a deep breath then breathe out," Erza attempts to calm Natsu down.

"GRAY-SAMA IS MISSING!" Juvia wails like a banshee.

"I have a good feeling where that stripper will be," Natsu storms out of the guild.

Lucy's dream world…..

"The market was lively as usual," Erza laughs setting the groceries on the wooden counter.

"Lucy still looks a bit traumatized," Natsu laughs as well.

"Blame my blue headed fan girl! Not me!" Gray yells.

Lucy looks around the worn out shack. The carpet is torn and the beds are smaller than they should with barely any blankets, "You guys have it tough."

"Not really. We have to stay cheap because of the pinkie pie. He's always eating," Gray blames.

"Easy for you to say stripper. Those navy boxers of yours are getting old," Natsu teases.

"I can't help it if my step mom taught me how to subconsciously strip!"

"Then you shouldn't have lived with her!"

"How dare you say that!"

"Boys, I think that's quite enough out of you two," Erza looks demonic.

"You know what traumatized me?" Lucy gains the attention of her acquaintances, "That encounter with those two rich snobs."

"They're going to pay," Natsu and Gray mumble at the same time for no discernible reason.

"Well then, let's get off that topic and eat lunch," Erza suggests.

"Yay! Pork!" Natsu exclaims happily and Lucy laughs silently.

**My chapters are always short for a reason. It leaves better cliffhangers. Until next my friends. Please review! Sayanara!**


End file.
